


Home

by flickawhip



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sun comes home.





	

The bed dips slightly when Sun curls between them, Amanita smiling at the girl. The trip has clearly exhausted Sun but given that she has lost friends and family and her dog, losing everything that means anything to her, she needed a home. Sun smiles back, a little tiredly. Nomi smiles as she joins them, curling around Sun and leaning to kiss Amanita softly. It’s very few women who would accept Sun into their little home but Amanita has never once considered saying no. She knows Sun needs them, and needs a home. Sun falls asleep quickly, leaving Nomi and Amanita curled around her protectively. She is safe here, she is home.


End file.
